Unexpected Love
by RoXy106
Summary: This is based on a true story.Its about an experience I went through falling in love with a friend.The pairing is Mikiley
1. First day

**Ok so this is my first story so be easy on me.I got the idea from reading an SON story.This girl posted a story about her life using characters from SON and I thought it was cool so I'm doing the same thing.This story is based on my life.Its about an experience I went through in my first years of high school.I decided to use Hannah Montana characters cause I love the show and I'm obsessed with the Mikiley shipping so this story is Mikiley.And the girl I'm writing about reminds me a lot of Miley so she's gonna be Miley and I don't really remind myself of how Mikayla was on Hannah Montana but I guess I have to be her.haha So in this story Mikayla will be pretty much the oppisite how she is on Hannah Montana but maybe a bit like Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place anyway well I'm gonna stop now and just let you guys read the story.Please review I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

**Also I guess I should do the whole disclaimer thing it seems everyone does on here lol so yes I do not Own Miley or Mikayla or Hannah Montana or any of the characters I use in this story.Ok enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Unexpected Love**

_**Mikayla's pov**_

"So sweetie you nervous about your first day of school?...hello?Hey."

I shake my head clearing my thoughts when I feel my mom grab my arm

"Huh?" I reply as I notice she's giving me a confused look

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I guess I'm just a bit nervous about my first day of high school."

A bit was a bit of an understatment.I was a total and complete wreck.I'm usually really confident but coming back to school always makes me nervous and starting school in an entire new place makes me more than nervous.I mean its a big jump from Sea View to Malibu.At Sea View there are two grades 7th and 8th but at Malibu High there are four 9th-12th.

I sigh as we pull into the parking lot of the school.Its much bigger than Sea View.Well of course its bigger Mikayla there's like a couple hundred more people at Malibu High

"Well here we are" I hear my mom say as we pull to a stop

"Joy.." I mutter under my breath so she dosn't hear me.

"Have a good first day sweetie"

"I will" I smile unsure as I step out of the car

Well here it is.I wonder if its to late to turn around and leave.I turn to see my moms car is gone.

"Guess it is" I sigh slowly walking towords the doors.Ok get ahold of yourself Mikayla its just a new school no big deal.Look at it this way atleast your not the new kid.You've got friends here so just calm down you can do this.I reach for the door with shaking hands and slowly pull it open.Immideatly I feel someone grab me from behind.

"Guess who" I tense up but than soon relax as I recoginize the voice

"Hey" I say turning around smiling and giving my best friend Oliver a big hug

"Hi yourself.You act like you havn't seen me in a year we hung out all summer...you ok?"

"Huh?Oh yeah I'm cool just happy to have my best friend here with me on the first day of high school."

"Why Mikayla I think you are nervous" he says poking me in the sides

"Who me..?" I giggle hugging him again

"Come on lets go find our home room" he says pulling me off down the hall

The great thing is me and Oliver are in the same home room.Always have been.Thats were we first met.

"Hey Oken let me see your scedule." I grab it and feel relief wash over me when I read his first class.

"What?" he asks noticing the big stupid grin on my face.

"We have Drama together.First block."

"No way." he smiles checkin out our scedules "Well lets go we don't wanna be late."

"Here we are room 208."

"Yep here we are." I giggle nervously

"After you."He smiles opening the door for me

Well this isn't so bad.I sigh with relief as I walk in the room.Its a small cozy class room.Not to many people seem to be in the class maybe like 25.I recognize most of them cause mostly the class is made up of freshman but their are a couple people I do not recoginize who are from higher grades.

"Hey lets sit over here."I hear Oliver say.

I turn around to find him sitting at a tabel with a familar blonde.

"Hey Lilly." I smile sitting down next to them

"Hey Mikayla." she smiles back

Lilly is Oliver's ex girlfriend.They dated like in 7th grade for like 2 weeks so they were able to still be friends after they broke up.I don't talk to Lilly that much.We started talking last year in 8th grade but we're not like best friends or anything.

I notice that two other people have set down at our tabel.I don't recognize them.They look a lot older than us so I assume they are Juniors or Seniors.They were really nice though.Their names were Jackson and Cooper.

"Mind if I sit here?" I hear someone to my left say

"No its cool." I reply turning around to see a gorgous young brunette girl standing there.I somewhat recognize her.She used to sit with Lilly at lunch last year but back then she had glasses and hardly talked at all.What was her name?

"Thanks,I'm Miley"She smiles sitting down next to me

"Mikayla." I smile back shaking her hand

"Well its nice to meet you Mikayla"

"You to...oh sorry." I blush realzing I'm still shaking her hand smiling like an idiot

"Its ok." she says giggling

Oh my god she has the cutest laugh...woah where did that come from Mikayla.I just shake my head clearing the thought.I look back over at the brunette and smile.I think I'm gonna like this class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you think?Should I continue?Sorry if I spell anything wrong I suck at spelling.And sorry that the first chapter isn't that intresting its just the start trust me it gets more intresting in future chapters.**


	2. Mixed feelings

**Ok guys I'm so sorry I havn't updated in awhile..well not that it matters I have like 2 reviews...haha just kidding its cool.I understand the first chapter really isn't to intresting is it.But trust me it gets a lot more crazier.Lots of drama headin your way.Cause my life is pretty damn dramatic.But for the moment not as much drama.Thanks to the people that reviewed.And to the ones who are reading my story thats awesome guys.I promise ya I'll try to update as much as I can because I know how it feels to be really into a story and have to wait forever for updates and I don't wanna be that kinda writer.Well thanks again for reading**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next couple weeks of school flew by fast.All my classes were super easy and I learned quickly that being in highschool was no big deal.The best part of it was that in the few weeks I've been in school me and Miley have become really close.Its crazy I feel like I've known her for years.She's totally amazing.I don't know what it is about her but I feel myself drawn to her.Honestly I don't think I've ever felt this way about a friend before...and that kinda confuses me.

"God yesterday was humiliating I can't believe I got up there and didn't have nothing to say at all.I didn't think it would be that hard but then I got on stage and just froze."

I roll my eyes giggling at my best friend "Come on Oken it wasn't that bad.."

"Yeah it was worse."

I smile recognizing the voice "Hey Milez" I jump up giving the brunette a hug

"Hey Micky"she smiles hugging me back than sitting down in a chair next to mine.

"How was your weekend?" she asks throwing her bag on the table.

"Lame..yours?"

"Same."

"Well maybe next weekend we could..." I'm interupted by Mr.Corelli walking in the room.

"Today we will be starting duo improv.Now I trust you guys so partners are your choice."

I look over at Miley biting my lip nervously.Why am I so nervous about asking her to be my partner.Its just Miley.No big deal.She looks over at me and smiles sweetly.God she has an amazing smile.What the hell Mikayla why are you thinking this.I shake my head and turn towords her when I hear...

"Hey Mik you with me?"

I roll my eyes annoyed and turn around.Damnit Oliver why'd you have to say that.

"What?" he asks noticing the look I'm giving him. "I just figured...I mean we're partners for everything.

"Well I was kinda gonna ask Milez to be my partner." I mumble to him

"Well it looks like she's already got a partner."

"What?" I turn around to find Miley no longer next to me instead she's sitting on the tabel next to Lilly.

"Oh...well guess its you an me Oken." I flash him a cocky smile "Ya nervous?"

"Me...n..no no I'm good"

"Are ya sure...I mean your not still thinking about yesterday right?" I giggle raising my eyebrow at him.

"Naw...I'm over it."

"...right."I snort messing up his hair with my hand

"Hey hey now not the hair."

"God Oliver your worse than a girl."I say rolling my eyes

"ha yeah a girl..."he mumbles as he grabs me picking me up

"No Oliver stop."I giggle as he carries me around the room

"Say your sorry."

"Fine I'm sorry now put me down."

Oliver places me back down next to the table."Dumb ass." I say glaring at him

"Hey.."he replys pointing at me

"Jeez you two could you be more obvious." I hear someone behind me say

"What!" I choke out turning around towords Miley and Lilly "What do you mean obvious?"

The blonde rolls her eyes."You two are obviously into each other I mean everyone thinks so."

My eyes widen."People think we like each other?" I look towords Miley who is smiling. "Oliver is like a brother to me.We've been bestfriend for like ever I could never date him."

"Well you two just act very flirty towords each other." Lilly says looking between us. "I mean you are all over each other all the time."

"We are not all over each other.."I start to say but Miley cuts me off

"Look its fine ok if you say your not into each other than thats good enough for me.I think Lilly is over reacting a bit.Maybe she's just jelous cause she still has feelings for Oliver."

Lilly looks over at Miley shocked."Wha..what.No I'm totally over Oliver..ok fine whatever you two arn't into each other can we just go do this stupid improv thing."

"Yeah we probably should head on out there." I say noticing most of the class has gone outside.

When we get out there Miley sits down on the steps next to me.

"Hey thanks for backing me up in there." I say giving her a soft smile

"No problem I got your back anytime." she says giving me a wink

I turn my attention back towords Cooper and Jackson doing their duet on the sidewalk but I can't seem to concentrate on them.All I can concentrate on is the brunette sitting next to me.Suddenly I feel an arm snake inbetween mine.I look over to find Miley leaning towords me placing her head on my shoulder holding me tight.

"Jeez its cold out here."she mumbles snuggling closer to me "You cold?"

"Huh?Umm..yeah it is pretty cold out here." I whisper not really noticing if it was cold or not.

I smile as the brunette snuggles closer to me and stops shivering.

"Well atleast your warm."she giggles squeezing my arm.

"Yeah..."I smile breathing out a soft sigh.

This isn't helping my feelings at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there it is chapter two.What did ya think?Be sure to let me know!Sorry again this is another short chapter but I'll be trying to update more.I might even update tommrow night.Also sorry that some of the stuff in this story ecspecially in the first chapter will sound like ya know junior high stuff like the whole scene in this chapter with Mikayla and Oliver being accused of liking each other haha I know that sounds juvinile but this was my freshman year of course we were immature like that.Anyway well hope you enjoyed it please be sure to review!**


	3. Family Drama

**Alright so I promised ya I'd try to update today so I am.First I'd like to say thanks so much for the reviews.Please continue to review because I love to hear what you guys think.Oh yeah and I thought I'd clear something up.I saw on one of the reviews someone thinking the story should be rated k and I agree right now it does seem that way but I rated it T because of future chapters and also in this chapter its a bit more than the last two chapters.But your right the first two chapters deffinantly rated K.Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter.Just to warn ya this chapter is a bit more darker than the first two.Thanks again and Keep on Reviewing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Later Mik"

"C-ya Oken." I say stepping out of his moms car

"I'm home mom!" I shout as I walk through the door

"Oh hey sweetie how was your day?"

"It was fine." I reply grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge."Where's dad?"

"He's at another one of those parties his work throws...ya know"

I frown as I notice the look on my moms face. "Yeah.." I sigh grabbing my water and heading off towords my room

I hate how my dad is never home.He's always at those stupid parties for work.I hardly ever see him anymore.I sigh throwing myself down on my bed.Suddenly I feel my pocket vibrate.It just vibrates once so I figure its a text instead of a call.I smile when I notice who its from.It was a text message from Miley.I giggle as I read it remembering the events that happened this morning.

Me and Miley were practicing our skit and I was showing off for her and ended up wacking my head against the wall.It was slightly embarrasing but I didn't have to much time to feel embarrased because I'll I could concentrate on was how concerned Miley was for me.She kept running her fingers over the spot I hit making sure I wasn't bleeding.I kept telling her I was fine but that didn't stop her from asking me every 3 minutes if I was ok.I didn't mind though it was nice to know Miley cared about me.

**Like I said about a million times today I'm fine Milez don't worry about me**

I smile closing my phone tossing it down next to me.

I close my eyes replying the event in my head again.The way the brunette smelled when she pulled me closer to her.How my heart beat quickened when she ran her soft fingers against my skin.How my breathing stopped when she placed a kiss on my forhead.Everything she did made made my mind go fuzzy.

I shoot up shaking my head

Woah slow down there Mikayla your starting to sound like you have a crush on her.I don't have a crush on her..do I?No that can't be what it is.I just like being around her.She makes me feel good thats all that it is...

"Thats all that it is." I whisper laying back down

"Shit!" I sigh looking at the clock.Its nearly 9 and I have a english paper due tommrow that I havn't even started on.I totally forgot about it when Oliver asked me to hang out with him.I jump up grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to start my paper forgetting to grab my phone off the bed.

"...where do I even start." I mumble flipping through my papers.

Couple hours later and I'm almost done."Just gotta figure out where the hell this quote came from." I sigh.Suddenly I hear a crash upstairs."What the hell.." I run upstairs to find my dad stumbling through the door knocking over things as he goes.

"Need some help there dad." I sigh walking towords him

"Don't be a smart ass with me you little brat." he slurs stumbling towords me

"I'm not dad, your drunk I'm just trying to help you."

"You shut the hell up.Don't make me come over there and kick your ass."

"Fine..." I sigh walking back downstairs to finnish my paper

A few minutes later I finnaly have it done.

"I'm sick of this." I hear my mom shout upstairs

"Great.." I mumble shuting the computer off and heading back upstairs

I see my mom in the kitchen looking for a mop bucket for my father to puke in I assume

"I have no sympthy for people who go and get drunk every night." she continues to shout.

"Night mom." I whisper not really knowing if she hears me or not.

I walk down the hall holding back tears quickly running in my room and locking the door.I lean back against it and start to cry listening to my mom shout slamming cabnit doors.Suddenly something catches my eye.Sitting in my floor is a bag with a couple things I bought at the store the other day and forgot to stick in my bathroom.Like shampoo,shower gel,shaving cream.But what catches my eye is the razor sitting in the bag.I reach for it with a shaking hand and open it up pulling the razor out and carefully placing on my wrist.More tears slide down my face as I slightly apply pressure.Right before I'm about to continue I notice something on my bed lighting up.I drop the razor and reach for the phone.One missed call from Miley.I notice I also have a voice mail and assume its from her.I punch in my password and put the phone up to my ear

_"Hey Micky its me Miley.I just wanted to call again to make sure your ok.I know you told me about a million times you were fine but just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth cause you hit it pretty hard and I really was worried.But I guess your already asleep so I'll talk to you in the morning ok.Love you bye_

I clutch the phone to my chest and begin to cry even harder.I look over at the razor sitting on the floor and kick it into my closet not wanting to see it.

I can't believe I almost did that.I sigh laying down on my bed wipping the tears from my face.

I close my eyes still holding the phone tight to my chest and fall asleep thinking of the brunette.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so theres chapter 3!Yeah I know this chapter was a bit more darker than the other two but like I said there will be drama.The next chapter will be a more lighter one though.Also sorry this chapter does seem a bit rushed but it was hard writing this chapter.I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up it may be awhile.I have to work these next few days but I'll try to find some time to update if not this weekend than I will monday cause I'm off.Thanks again to the ones reading and keep on reviewing!**


	4. Second Semester

**Omg sorry guys this update took forever I feel horrible but like I said before it is summer I'm out enjoying it with my friends and when I'm not with them I'm at work so its really hard to update this story but I'm gonna try my best.This is my last week of summer so its gonna be even harder when I'm in school but I promise to try to keep this story going.I keep on seeing that you guys are adding me to your favorite authors and this story to your favorite story lists and your giving me great reviews so I thought you guys deserved an update.Please keep reviewing it keeps me going.I wasn't even thinking about adding this chapter tonight until I saw that someone had added my story to there favorites and it reminded me and I felt horrible for the lack of updates.So yes keep up the reviews I read all of them and I really apreciate them.Well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That semester pretty much flew by so fast.I couldn't believe I was entering the school right now going into my second and final semester of freshman year.Christmas break was good I hung out with Oliver most of the break of course.I was over at his house that month more than I was at mine which was great,the only bad part about my break was I didn't see Miley once.It had been a little over a month since I last saw the girl and I had thought about her every single day.Wondering what she was doing and if she was thinking of me to.I couldn't wait to see her.I had some time to think about it that month and I soon discovered and accepted my feelings.She was my reason for waking up in the mornings,the reason why I want to go to school,I disovered that I had fallin in love with my friend Miley Stewart.

"Hey Micky hows it going havn't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah yesterday seems so long ago." I roll my eyes smirking at my best friend Oliver giving him a quick hug as I enter the school before we both head off towords our home rooms to get our new scedule.

"Don't it suck the breaks over I wish we could get a longer one."

"Yeah...me to." I say not really paying attention to him but more to the crowd around me searching for a certain brunette girl to walk down the hall.

"..You wanna come in Mik or are you just gonna stay out in the hall?"

I take one last look down the hall and sigh walking in the room wishing the brunette had homeroom with us.

"Alright Mic what classes you got?" Oliver says holding his scedule to where I can't see it

"Umm..Health/Gym,Geography,Algebra,and English again(since I failed it the first semester lol)."

"Hey we got first block together again." he smiles giving me a high five

"Awesome..."I smile back as best I can.Its not that I'm not happy about having first block with Oliver cause I really am.Its nice knowing you have your best friend in your class ecspecially gym but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Miley.I wanted to see her so bad right now I hope she has first block with us.

"Shall we."Oliver says holding out his hand for me signiling his ready to head off to 1st block

The whole way 1st block I was looking for Miley of course but once again couldn't find her and of course I got into the class to discover she's not in it.Well there's always second block.

I sigh plopping down in a chair next to Oliver.I couldn't pay attention at all during class its like I can't think of nothing but her.I hate this feeling I don't think I've ever felt this strongly about a person before.I have millions of things running through my head and every single one of them are about her.Why is this happening to me?

My thoughts are interupted by the bell ringing.I jump out of my seat running out of the class room leaving Oliver behind and confused but I was ready to get to the next class.

God I'm becoming pathetic..Just slow down girl don't get yourself so worked up.I stop in front of my next class and take a deep breath reaching for the door.Before I have a chance to even open the door I feel someone latch onto me from behind wraping thier arms around my waist.I tense up slightly confused since I can't really see who has grabbed me.I slowly start to relax and a huge smile spreads across my face when I hear a familar raspy voice in my ear.

"Hey there stranger."

"Miley!"I smile turning around so I can see the girl.She looks absoloutly gorgous.I mean more gorgous than before.Is that possible for that to happen in just a month?Her hair has gotten longer and she looks like she's gotten a little bit older.I pull the girl into another hug relaxing in her arms inhaling the scent of her vanilla perfume.I feel her burry her head in my shoulder and I smile but my smile quickly fades when she pulls away.I feel cold without her body pressed against mine.I want to grab her and pull her back but decide not to thinking that'd be to weird.

"My my Micky you have just gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Miley smiles playing with the end of my hair

"Oh I know." I giggle giving her a playful smirk

"So how was your break?" she asks as we walk into the classroom looking for a seat

"Nothing special how bout yours?" I reply sitting in a seat across from her

"Same.I missed ya though we should have hung out."

Oh believe me I wanted to. "Yeah I missed you to."I smile shyly towords her.She notices and gives me a sweet smile before something else catches her eye.

"Lilly!" she screams jumping up from her seat running towords the blonde.

"..ya Lilly.."I mumble rolling my eyes.

"Hey Mikayla." she waves sitting down in a seat next to Miley

"bite me...Hey Lilly so good to see you!" I reply giving her the best forced smile I could

She smiles back oblivious to it."So guys what classes are you taking this semester?"

Miley pulls out her scedule and starts reading her classes

"Art,Geography..of course,Algebra,and English."

My eyes widen and a huge smile spreads across my face which Miley notices

"What?"

"I totally have all those classes!..well except Art of course but yeah all the rest I have to!"

She giggles at my excitment and pulls me into a hug."Thats awesome we get to like spend everyday together!"

My smile grows even bigger at the thought of that.I was officially excited about the next few months I would be spending with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'll try to give you the next chapter as soon as I can.Keep on reviewing and thanks again!**


	5. Home sweet home

**Hey guys so yeah I decided I'd give you guys another update.I had a good day at school today lol so I thought I'd update my story before I get super busy with school,work,and all the after school clubs I'm in so if it takes awhile for me to update please don't get mad I'll try to update as much as possible ok!Again thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome keep em up!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Algebra book..algebra book..where the hell is my book?" I mumble digging around my locker.

"Looking for something?" I smile recognizing the voice

"Yeah actually I am.Have you seen my.." I stop when I turn around to see the brunette holding my book. "...my algebra book" I giggle grabbing it from her.

"Sorry I just thought I'd save you the trouble and picked yours up when I got mine." she smiled giving me a wink.

"I can see having a locker with you may be a challenge." I giggle slamming the door shut as we walk to our class.

Thats right me and Miley share a locker now.So now we pretty much do everything together which I wasn't complaining about.These past few weeks have been great.Having all these classes together has made us super close.The only bad part about seeing her everyday has made my feelings for her become harder and harder to control.

"So Micky I was thinking..." Miley began as we sat down in our seats

"What were you thinking?"

"You know that project we have 2nd block?"

"..yeah?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe me and you could work on it together.Like after school today?You could come to my house."

I bite my lip growing nervous.Me and Miley have hung out a couple times outside of school but we've never been to each others houses.The thought of being totally alone with her,in her room, on her bed made me a bit nervous. "Umm..yeah sure sounds good." I smile trying to hide my nerves

"Awesome!My parents won't be home so we'll have the house all to ourself." she replys giving me a wink before turning back towords the board.

"Right..awesome." I sigh trying to focus on the notes but of course I can't.

All day thats all I could think of.Me and Miley,Miley and me all alone in her house...I was excited but scared at the same time.Before I knew it fourth block was over and the bell was ringing.I looked up and noticed Miley had already left."Here it goes." I sigh walking out the door.Miley of course was waiting for me like she does everyday.

"Hey what took you so long?" she smiles wrapping her arm inbetween mine so now our arms were linked.My head goes fuzzy like everytime we touch.It dosn't matter how many times a day she grabs my hand,or wraps her arm around me,or hugs me.Each and every time she does I get light headed.

"So whos taking us home?" I ask but am cut off by Miley gretting someone

"Hey Ashley!" Miley waves dragging me towords some girls car.

"Ashley?" I mumble in Miley's ear confused.

"She takes me home everyday she's a junior." She whispers back releasing my arm walking towords the other girl.

"Ashley.." I mumble feeling slightly jelous when Miley pulls the other girl into a hug.

"Ashley this is Mikayla she's coming home with me today."

"Nice to meet you Mikayla." the girl smiles politely at me.

"You to." I smile quickly at her pulling my shades down so she can't notice the glares I'm giving her.

"So Mikayla how long have you known Milez here." Ashley asks looking at me in her rearview mirror.

"Umm a couple months." I reply looking out the window

"But it seems much much longer." Miley giggles placing her hand on my thigh giving it a light squeez."

"Coolness." she replys sounding very unintrested

"Well here we are." I hear Miley say as we pull into her driveway

"Thanks for the ride girly see ya tommrow!" Miley kisses Ashley on the cheek before jumping out of the car.

I feel my cheeks burn with anger.

"It was nice meeting you Mikayla." she says smiling at me

"Likewise." I reply giving her a fake smile jumping out of the car.

"Welcome to my house my love!" Miley giggles grabbing my hand and dragging me towords the door.

Her house is very cozy.Its not to big not to small just an average home.

"Want one." Miley asks holding a water out to me.

"Thanks." I smile grabbing the water.My hand grazes hers and I leave it there for longer than necessary making eye contact with her.

"Off to my room." she smirks taking a sip of her water and leading me down the hall.

Shit what was that Mikayla?That was so obvious no more of that ok.Ecspecially not in her room.I notice we've stopped in front of a door.Guess this is her room.Miley opens the door and we step in.Her room was nice.Slightly messy but still it was nice.The best part about it was it smelled like her.

"Well come on sit down.I don't bite." Miley giggles patting the bed next to her

The first few hours we studied went fine.I was able to focus on my school work and less on her.We were nearly done and I was kinda sad.I liked being in her room.Strangly enough I felt more at home in her room then I did in mine.We were both laying down on the bed with our books in front of us.Every now and then Miley would swing her leg over on to mine and rub it.I don't know if she even noticed she was doing it.It seems like everytime she did I'd look over and she'd be talking about something she read in the book.

"I give up." I sigh flopping over on my back

"Yeah I think its time we called it a night." Miley replys sitting up next to me.She stares at me for a bit before leaning in towords me.She stretches out on the bed next to me and lays her head on my chest.I suck in a sharp breath trying to focus on something else other than the girl laying on me.I try to speak but can't seem to form any words.I release a shaky breath trying to act as calm as possible but my heart feels like its about to burst out of my chest.

"You ok Micky?" I hear her say looking up at me

" uh yeah." I smile biting my lip

"Well your hearts beating really fast." she giggles still staring at me.Her hand is wrapped around my waist and its taking all my might not to grab her and pull her into a kiss.We stay in the same position for awhile until I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.I can't get it though with the way Miley is laying against me.Suddenly I feel her hand snake in my pocket and my eyes grow wide.I hear her giggle as she pulls my phone out handing it to me.

"Its your mom." she smiles pulling away from me

"Hey mom." I say breathlessly into the phone."Alright mom I'll be out in a minute."

I sigh closing my phone. "Moms here gotta go." I smile getting up off the bed.

"Alright well I had fun."she smiles pulling me into a hug.

"Me to." I bury my head in her shoulder before starting to pull back but Miley has other plans.I feel her grip on me tighten and she giggles pulling us back on the bed not letting go of me.

"What are you doing Milez?" I giggle trying to get up but she still has me in a tight embrase

"Your not going anywhere your staying here with me." She giggles rolling ontop of me still holding on.

"Mom Miley wouldn't let me come home sorry...I'm sure that will go over real well" I smirk poking Miley in the side.

"Your right I don't think she'll go for that.How about I lock you in my closet." she smirks pulling back looking at me.

"Mmhmm..." I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine just go." she giggles getting off of me.

"See you tommrow my love." she winks giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye.." I smile weakly at her before turning around and walking out the door

Shit she's not making this any easier for me.Maybe I could just tell her how I feel...I frown at the thought of what could happen.No no I can't risk not having her in my life.I'd rather just be friends with her than have nothing with her at all.So thats it...we're just friends...just friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok sorry guys this chapter was a bit rushed but I have a lot of home work to do.I've been in school for a few days and already have written two papers for English and have like 3 pages of Geometry homework to do tonight / So I know this chapter seems a bit rushed and isn't to great but sometimes its hard describing what happened in my life in a story.If it was made up than it might be easier but I have to figure out how to word things that happened to me so its a bit more difficult than I thought.Well I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter.Please remember to Review!**


	6. Scars

**Hey guys sorry once again for the lack of updates.I had the intention of posting a new chapter last night but got side tracked.So anyway I've been getting great reviews and I just wanted to thank you guys so much for it.I'm glad that you guys keep checkin in on my story and your giving me positive feedback which is awesome so keep that up!I love to hear everyones thoughts so don't be shy let me know how you feel!Once again thanks you guys are awesome.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have a nice day sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I smile weakly at her not able to make eye contact.

Alright Mikayla you can do this.I can pull this off.No one has to know.I stop in front of the school doors closing my eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry,I'm not gonna cry.." I whisper to myself taking a deep breath putting a shaky hand on the door handle.I walk in the school and immideatly spot Oliver and Miley talking to each other by the gym doors waiting for me like they do every morning.They both seem so happy and I don't want to ruin that.They don't need to worry about me.They just can't know.I take another deep breath tugging at my sleeves.Not gonna cry.I repeat to myself walking towords them slowly.Oliver notices me and waves giving me a smile.Miley notices his attention is else where and turns and does the same when she spots me.

"Micky!" Miley smiles pulling me in for a hug.She wraps her arms around me holding me close.

"...why arn't you hugging back." she giggles pulling back and looking at me.Her smile fades when she locks eyes with mine."Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." I smile weakly turning my attention towords Oliver. "Whats up Oken?" I smile at him hoping they'll buy into my act and drop the subject.Oliver dosn't smile back just gives me the same concerned look Miley does.

"I'm fine guys really." I try again but their still not having it.

"Micky..." Oliver sighs grabbing my shoulders gently. I feel tears forming in my eyes.No stop your not gonna cry.I repeat to myself holding back the hot tears threatning to spill out.I look over at Miley and see the look of concern in her eyes and can't keep it in any longer. I feel a single tear slip down my face but before it can reach my chin Miley reaches out wipping it away with her thumb.

"Come here." she whispers pulling me into her arms.I release a sob and burry my head in her shoulder.My sobs seem to increase as she whispers soothing things in my ear stroking my hair lovingly.I don't deserve to have someone like her in my life.She's so perfect and I'm just a screw up.Why does she even love me.I feel her pull back and I try to compose myself hoping no one notices . I look around and luckily the hall is mostly empty. I look back at Miley slightly confused at why she pulled back. "Come on lets go to the bathroom." she smiles weakly at me grabbing my hand.

"...I'll be in class when your done." Oliver smiles softly placing a hand on my shoulder before turning to leave.

"Come on." Miley whispers pulling me off towords the bathroom still holding my hand.Once we are in the bathroom she lets go and we stand there in silent for a moment.I try to find something else to focus on but can't.I feel Miley's eyes burning wholes through my skin and I can't stand the feeling.

"Micky.." she sighs intertwining our hands."Whats going on?Talk to me.Please I want to help." she begins to stroke her thumb in circles on my hand and with the other one she pushes my chin up softly making me look at her. "What happened?"

I sigh feeling more tears fall down my face. "I umm.." I started but stopped not really knowing how to tell her."Umm..last night..I was upset.Me and my dad got in another fight.You know how we are..."

"Yeah." she grabs my other hand nodding her head signiling for me to continue.

"Well I was really upset after the fight and I umm..."I trail off again choking back some more tears

"You can tell me.." Miley begins pulling my hands up and placing a soft kiss on them.Suddenly I feel her freeze.I look up at her and notice her eyes grow wide and her attention is casted downwards at my arm. I pull my arms back tugging at my sleeve hopping she hadn't noticed.

"Micky.."Miley whispers grabbing my arm with a shaky hand.I look away not wanting to see her reaction.I feel her slowly pull up my jacket sleeve and hear her let out a small gasp.I continue to look away letting out a small sob as she runs a finger along the scars on my arm.

"Micky..." she says with a hoarse voice.I can tell by the way she talks that she is crying and now I really can't stand to look at her.She pulls my sleeve back down and steps towords me closly.

"Mikayla look at me." she says in a soft but stern voice. I turn my head towords her slowly and begin to cry even harder when I notice tears streaming down her face.She pulls me into a hug and I collapse in her arms sobbing uncontroloby.

"Shh its ok.."she whispers into my ear holding me close to her chest."You'll be ok.." we stay like that for a few minutes untill my sobs subside and I slowly begin to release the death grip I have on her shirt.I feel her slowly starting to pull back from me.She places a soft kiss on my neck than pulls back some more so now we are facing each other."Miky..why?" I look down slightly ashamed not knowing how to explain to her why I cut myself.

"I..I was really upset after the fight...my dad most of the time just..he just makes me feel really usless you know. Like I'm not enough...and I don't get it.What am I doing wrong Miley? Why dosn't my dad love me.Why arn't I enough for him!" I sigh shaking my head. "Why Miley?"

"Mikayla." she chokes out. I can tell she is holding back tears and I look up at her curious at what she has to say."Mikayla.You are not useless ok.Don't you ever ever think that.Your an amazing person and if your father dosn't realize that than I'm sorry but he isn't really to great of a father now is he.I know it hurts Micky..I know that you blame yourself for the way he treats you but its not your fault!You don't deserve to be treated like that.Mikayla it makes me sick to see you like this.You have so many people who care about you because you are an absoloutly amazing girl.Your smart,your beautiful,and you have an amazing heart.Don't listen to what your dad says.He's wrong Mikayla.You don't deserve to be put down like that.No father should treat his child that way.And Mikayla..cutting is not the answer.Thats dangerous.You can get addicted to that shit.Micky..look at me." Miley grabs my face with both of her hands looking deeply into my eyes. "Promise me that if you ever think about doing that again that you'll call me ok..promise me."

"I promise.." I choke out giving her a weak smile.

"I love you Mikayla and I can't imagine the thought of losing you so please no more cutting." she repeats sternly stroking my cheeks with her thumb.

"No more cutting.." I whisper looking into her eyes sincerly

"Come here." Miley smiles pulling me into a tight hug."I love you so much."

"I love you to." I sigh burrying my head in her shoulder.We stay like that for awhile untill we hear the morning bell ring.I sigh not wanting to leave her arms.I feel so safe in her arms.Like nothing could ever happen to me and I didn't want to lose that feeling.

"Guess we better head off to class." she sighs pulling away from me."See you next period." she smiles leaning in and giving me a light kiss on the cheek."Love you."

"Love you to." I smile watching her leave the bathroom."More than you know.."I whisper to myself.I sigh looking pulling out my phone to check the time."Shit I'm gonna be late for first." I pick up my bag quickly fixing my hair and make up in the mirror as best I can before running out of the bathroom and down the hall to my class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did ja think.I know this chapter was a bit dark but like I said I have a dramatic life.Freshman year I struggled with some things so some parts of this story may not be so happy but ya know thats life.You have your ups and your downs.I hope you enjoyed this chapter.After reading over it I think it sounds a bit rushed and like certain things are missing but this chapter was one of the harder ones to write.Well I hope you guys enjoyed it!I'll try to update again soon.Don't forget to review!**


	7. Jake

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter.Once again I'd like to say thanks to all the readers.I just can't say it enough you guys are awesome.Sorry it to so long for this chapter to be put up I've been sick lately so all I've been doing for the past 4 days is sleeping pretty much.So yeah just wanted to let you guys know you'll notice in this chapter things are sped up a little bit because this story is about my Freshman and Sophomore year in high school so you'll notice a bit of a time change in this chapter.Anyway like I said before thanks so much for all the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next couple weeks after what happened were hard to go through.Oliver and Miley were acting diffrent around me.They were treating me like something they thought could break at any second.I found myself getting sick of it.Things were tense between all of us those couple weeks but thankfully we worked it out.Now a few months later we are in our last week of school and I'm so ready for summer to be here.I definantly needed the break.There was just one thing I was worried about.Me and Miley wouldn't be together everyday and I hoped that wouldn't change things between us.

"So Miky you exited for summer?" Oliver smiles drapping his arm over my shoulder as we walk around the hall during break.

"Totally I can't wait to take a break from everything." I groan throwing my head back.

"Maybe she just wants a break from us." I hear a familar voice giggle behind me

"Why Miss Stewart why on earth would you think that?" I giggle turning around giving the brunette a warm hug

"I just know some things."she smirks winking at me."Hey Oken can I talk to Micky alone real quick?" she smiles grabbing my hand

"Why can't I hear what your gonna say?" he whines prompting a giggle from both me and Miley

"Chilax I just need to talk to her for a couple minutes.Stay right here we'll be back for ya in a few." Miley pats his shoulder reasuringly before dragging me off down the hall.

"So..whats going on?" I ask as we swing our hands back and forth giggling as we walk down the hall.

"Umm I have something to tell you!" she smiles biting her lip and pulling me towords a window sitting down.

"Whats that?" I smile as she plays with my hand intertwining hers with mine

"You know Jake from our Algebra class?" she asks suddenly looking down.

"Yeah..?" I reply giving her a confused look.

"What do you think about him?" she asks still not looking up at me

"Umm I don't know he's cool I guess..why are you asking me this?"

"Well..he kinda asked me out today...and I kinda said yes." she looks up at me searching for a reaction

I stare at her blankly mouth agape not knowing what to say.I feel my heart drop and my mouth go dry.I felt like someones just kicked me in the stomach and it was becoming harder to breath."Umm..thats great!" I smile squeezing her hand trying to reasure her and myself for that matter.

"So. ..your ok with us dating?" Miley asks staring me down making sure I wasn't lying to her

"Why wouldn't I be?" I suddenly snap at her.She draws her hand back confused at my sudden outburst.

We sit in silence for awhile before Miley begins to speak again."Micky...are you mad?"

I look out the window blinking back tears.Not wanting her to notice I quickly get up."No of course not I'm happy for you guys really.He's a great guy and you deserve the best...I really should go though Olivers still waiting ya know." I quickly hurry off down the hall leaving behind a confused Miley.I feel my face grow hot,my body go numb, and hot tears begin to stream down my face as I continue to walk down the hall.Not wanting anyone to notice I quickly slide into the bathroom.I walk over to the sink leaning against it with shaking hands.I close my eyes and stay like that for a moment trying to gain my composure.God I hate this feeling!I just feel like screaming at the top of my lungs,like hitting something,or someone..someone like Jake.I sigh turning the water on and splashing some on my face.Looking at myself in the mirror I fix my hair and make up as best I can and walk out bracing myself to face Miley again.I couldn't avoid her all day.As much as I wanted to I couldn't.After all we had 3 classes together, it would be impossible to not see her.I sigh slowly opening the door to our 2nd block class.Miley was already there sitting with Lilly at our table.

"Hey Mikayla!" Lilly smiles waving at me.Miley freezes at the mention of my name.Slowly turning around she looks up at me with nervous eyes biting her lip.

I glance away from her and slowly make my way to our table sitting down next to Lilly who starts talking to me but I don't really know what about.I can't focus on anything but Miley.I look up occasionaly to find her looking at me but once I catch her eye she looks away.It went that way through most of the class and it was driving me insane.Why is she acting like this.Why is she so worried about how I feel about her dating Jake.I just don't get it.Mabye I should ask her after class..maybe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there it is.Hope you guys enjoyed it.I know it was a pretty short chapter but I'll make it up by havintg the next chapter up sometime this week.Be sure to let me know how ya feel by reviewing.Thanks guys your awesome!**


	8. Saying sorry

**Ok guys so I promised ya another update fast and here it is!One day later.Arn't I the best?haha jk but yes I thought you guys deserved another update soon and I'll be busy for the rest of the week and weekend so I thought I'd post this chapter today.It would have been much sooner but I've been having trouble logging in all day but I finnaly got in.So yeah I can't say enough how awesome you guys are.I'm getting such positive feedback from this story and I'm lovin it.So I hope you like this next chapter and don't forget to keep your reviews coming.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next couple days things were kinda tense with me and Miley. We hardly talked to each other at all.We still walked to all our classes together but neither one of us knew what to say to each other. All though I was still upset about Miley's announcment about her and Jake I didn't want our relationship to have to suffer from it So today I was gonna talk to her. I mean after all it was our last day of school I didn't want us to leave for summer on bad terms.

"Hey Mik wanna get something to eat in the cafeteria before 2nd?" Oliver asks as we leave our 1st block class.

"Umm actually I need to talk to Miley so I'll meet up with you later ok."

"Alright..are things with you and Miley ok?" he questions with a look of concern

".. I don't know but they will be." I smile walking off down the hall to find Miley. I was feeling a little guilty about the way I had reacted to her and Jake.I mean sure it wasn't something I was happy about but I shouldn't punish her for it. "Oh hey Lilly!" I wave walking towords the blonde. "Have you seen Miley?"

"Umm yeah she's dropping her stuff off she should be out in a minute." she replys twirling her hair unintrested before walking off.

"Thanks..." I wave rolling my eyes.God Lilly sometimes could be such a bitch.I shake my head turning my attention back to the door.A few seconds later Miley walks out and immideatly notices me.I notice her eyes grow wide and she shifts a little like she's uncomfortable.

"Hey Micky." she smiles shyly "Whats up?"

"Milez I need to talk to you." I reply hoping she'll look up at me.

"Yeah I need to talk to you to." she smiles looking up and relaxing a bit.

"Come on."I smile reaching my hand out for her.She bits her lip and takes it intertwing our hands like we always do.

We walk down the hall hand in hand until we reach a door leading to some benches outside.We sit down on an empty bench and sit in silence for awhile just enjoying each others presence and the warm sun beating down on us.

"So..what did you wanna talk about?" Miley asks tilting her head back to the sky closing her eyes.

"I wanted to talk about..about you and Jake." I say looking over at her.She tilts her head back down and stares at me confused.

"What about us?" she asks rolling her eyes annoyed

Wait was she annoyed with me? "Umm..I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted and that I'm cool with you guys...really." I reply looking down at the pavement.Did she not wanna talk about Jake?She sounded kinda pissed when I mentioned him.My thoughts are suddenly interupted by the sound of Miley's laughter causing me to look up at her confused.

"Whats so funny?" I ask shaking my head at her as she continues to giggle. "...What!?" I whine slapping her leg jokingly.

"Mikayla..remember how I said I had something to tell you?" Miley asks taking a breath from her giggle fit.

"..ya?" I reply confused

"Uh yeah well that thing I was gonna tell you is I broke up with Jake last night so nothing to be sorry for." she smiles patting my shoulder giggling

"Wait..you guys broke up?You dated him for like what 3 days?"

"More like 3 and a half." she smiles as I roll my eyes."He just wasn't right for me...Besides I saw how upset you got when I first told you about us and things were tense between us all week and I hated it.You mean more to me than he does." she smiles squeezing my hand tightly.I didn't know what to say after that.I was in a complete daze.So we just sat there in silence staring at each other smiling hands intertwined.But of course with my luck the bell rings interupting our moment.

"Well we better get to class." I frown looking down at the concrete

"ya know it is the last day..we could just skip!" Miley giggles poking me in the side.

"Yeah ok that'll go over real well seeing as how we have finals to take." I reply rolling my eyes.

"Fine will go take our boring finals." Miley sighs staring at the ground neither one of us making an attempt to get up."So are things ok with us Micky?" I look up to see Miley biting her lip nervously prompting a smile from me.She looked so cute when she was nervous.

"Of course we're ok Milez." I giggle pulling her into a hug.

"Good." she smiles pulling back from me but not quite all the way.She leans back in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek and lingers there for a few moments longer before pulling back."Come on we're gonna be late." she winks at me getting up, extending her hand out for me to grab.I grab it allowing her to pull me up.We walk in the door and head off to our class.She has her arm slung over my shoulder and I have mine draped accross her waist.We're giggling and joking around as we go and for once I feel like everthing is gonna be ok.As long as I'm with Miley things are ok.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there it is Chapter...8?haha sorry I'm like losing count.So what did you think?I know Miley is such a tease but Mikayla loves it.haha Please be sure to review!Thanks guys!I'll update as soon as possible.The next few chapters will be about summer before sophomore year so be sure the check for that!Thanks once again**

**xoxo**


	9. Morning wake up call

**OMG guys I'm so sorry I havn't updated in like forever! I've just been super busy with work and school and soccer I havn't had time to get on the computer.But today I randomly thought about it and was like shit I need to update.So yeah I just got out of soccer practice and am like wiped out so if this chapter seems rushed I'm really sorry.I'll try not to rush it even though I want to sleep lol.You guys deserve an update though so here it is.I don't know when I'll be able to update again it may be a while or it could be tommrow. Who knows with the schedule I have.So just bare with guys alright.Hope you enjoy this chapter keep on reviewing and once again thanks for all the support!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hey there Delilah whats it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you _

_I swear Its true_

"What the hell?" I mumble stumbling for my phone.After knocking over half the stuff on my dresser I finnaly grab it. I squint at it trying to focus on the id to see who's calling.

"Oh my god Miley its 6 am why are you calling me?" I groan laying back down on my bed.

"Well good morning to you to beautiful." she giggles into the phone. A small smile forms on my face despite my grumpiness

"Sorry its just..its summer sweetie don't you think its a bit early to be up?"

"Well I havn't seen you in like 3 weeks since ya know you've been in another country..I missed you Micky."

"I missed you to Milez..but couldn't you have called and told me this later on in the day...like ya know when the suns actually up?" I mumble prompting another giggle from her.

"Well I called to tell you my amazing news!"

"mm whats that?" I reply yawning

"Well while you were off Scuba Diving in the Carribean I was turning 16..."

"..Miley I didn't forget your birthday..I called you despite the fact I was in another frikin country." I reply sarcasticly giggling slightly

"Let me finnish.Besides turning 16 something else major happened."

"and that is..?" I ask confused to what she was talking about

"I got my licines!" she squeks into the phone causing me to giggle

"No way thats awesome darling." I smile sitting up in my bed.

"Thank you,thank you I know.So yeah my dad got me a car..Its not that great of one but I mean its still a car and I was thinking since I havn't seen you in awhile that we could hang out today. Ya know get an early start. Spend the day together. And if your not sick of me by the end of the day you could stay over at my house. Your always welcome here. My dad loves you to death so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Sounds great." I smile jumping out of bed heading towords the bathroom

"Awesome so I'll be there at around 8..is that enough time for you to do your hair." she teases causing me to roll my eyes

"I don't take that long to do my hair."

"Oh whatever you so do.Anyway I'm gonna let you get to it so see you at 8 love ya bye!" she says quickly hanging up before I have a chance to reply.

"Love you to.." I sigh placing my phone on the counter before undressing and hoping in the shower. An hour later I'm almost done...with my hair atleast. "Damn Miley was right I do take forever to do my hair." I look at the clock and see I have about 30 minutes before Miley gets here. I quickly change into a skirt and a tank top and apply some finnishing touches to my make up. I start to apply some lip gloss when my phone starts to ring. Its Miley of course. "Hey." I smile answering my phone while attempting to finnish putting on my lip gloss

"Get your hot ass out here before I come in and get you myself." Miley giggles into the phone

"Alright be out in a second." I giggle closing my phone. I take a quick look in the mirror approvingly before heading off down the stairs. I walk out the door slowly approaching her car. I wasn't that bad of a car. I mean it wasn't like a bmw or anything expensive but it wasn't bad. I was a greenish blue jeep cherokee.It was in good condition,no dents or anything.I thought it was kinda cute and Miley certaintly looked cute sitting in it with her oversized sunglasses

"Hey sexy." Miley smirks rolling down her window.

"Hey yourself." I reply walking over to it slowly.

"You look cute." she smiles taking off her sunglasses looking me up and down. I begin to blush as she does so.

"Thanks so do you." I wink prompting a sexy smirk from her.

"Well come on hop in. I promise I won't kill you I'm a good driver." she giggles placing her sunglasses back on her face.I smile walking over to the passengers side of the car. I feel Miley's eyes follow me as I walk to the door and find myself blushing under her intense gaze. I hop into her car a little to eagirly ready to spend the whole day with her.

"Ready?" she looks over at me cocking an eyebrow

"Lets go." I smirk pulling my sunglasses down from my head and onto my face.

We pull out of my driveway both of us with big smiles on our face. We don't say to much to each other for the first few minutes. She occasionaly takes her eyes off the rode and glances over at me. Everytime I would catch her she'd give me a sweet smile then shift her eyes back to the rode.

"So where to first?" I ask breaking the silence between us

"I was thinking we could grab some breakfast at the diner.Hows that sound?"

"Sounds good." I reply

She begins to slow down as we reach the parking lot. She parks the car then looks over at me smiling eagerly.

"So what ja think of my driving skills?" she questions turning the car off.

"Your an excellent driver darling." I reply prompting a big smile from her. We stare at each other in silence neither one of us making an effort to get out of the car. I notice Miley's eyes begin to shift from my eyes to my lips and back. She bites her lip nervously and I give her a confident smirk causing her to blush. Usually she's the one making me blush but today its diffrent. I seem to be having more of an effect on her. I silently question what I should do next but don't have much time to think before I'm interupted by my stomach growling. Miley's gaze shifts from my eyes to my stomach and she begins to giggle.

"Come on lets go get you something to eat." she smiles pulling her keys from the egnition and hoping out of the car

"Great.." I mumble slowly stepping out of the car not really that hungry anymore. Why did my damn stomach have to growl. I really wanted to know where that was going. Why is Miley acting so nervous around me she's usually so confident. I sigh walking over to where Miley was standing waiting for me.

"After you my dear." she winks opening the door for me.

There we go thats more like the Miley I know. Still I can't forget about what happened in the car a few seconds ago. Did Miley want to kiss me? She certaintly seemed intrested in my Lips.And she bit her lip she only does that when she's nervous.Does Miley like me..? Well I do have the whole day to find out. I slide into the booth next to Miley and grab a menu. Well this should be an intresting day I sigh trying to focus on the menu but instead find myself gazing at Miley. She feels my eyes on her and turns her attention towords me. She smile shyly then turns back to her menu. A very intresting day indeed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Once again sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but like I said I'm really tired. If there are any typos in this chapter just ignore it lol. I'm sore and like half asleep so I'm sure I screwed up something in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to give you another update a.s.a.p.! Thanks love you guys keep the reviews coming**


	10. Close call

**So I'm back for another update!And I just gotta say I'm never ever ever udating again when I'm half asleep.The morning after I wrote the last chapter I checked my email and saw I had one confirming my update on fanfiction and I was like...oh god.Yeah I went back and read it and the last chapter not my best.I had so many typos..well I've never been a great speller but I mean these were just omg wtf typos lol and I rushed it,it was just bad.I'm really sorry guys.No more sleep typing haha.Well I'm on fall break now and tommrow I'm gonna be out of the state for a week so yeah I thought I really needed to update.Sorry for the wait guys.Thanks for all the support once again and please keep reviewing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So..where to now my dear?" I yawn rolling my head lazily towords Miley as she drives.A tender smile forms on her face and she reaches over to grab my hand.

"I don't know maybe we should just forget my last plan for us and head back to my place..chill out watch a movie..you seem tired." she giggles as my eyes begin to droop shut. It had been a long day. Miley took me all over the place so of course I was tired.As great as it sounded to be able to just go back to her place and relax I wanted to see what else she had in store for me.

"No no I'm good, keep going." I reply giving her a tired smile.

"...alright." she smirks turning her attention back to the road but not letting go of my hand." I smile, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Before I knew it I was slowly nodding off to sleep. Guess I really was tired.

"Micky." I hear her whisper softly in my ear. I open my eyes slowly to see Miley leaning towords me smiling. "Hey there sleepy." she giggles when I start to blush realizing I'd fallin asleep in her car.

"Sorry..."I mumble stretching akwardly.I look out the window to see we are at her place. I look back at her confused and she gives me a soft smile.

"I figured it'd be best just to take you back here.Its been a long day you need some rest."

"Thanks.." I smile bitting my lip nervously.I felt bad that we didn't get to finnish what she had planned but when I look up at her she's giving me a look as if she were saying its no big deal.Then that look turns into another one. She was giving me the same look she'd given me earlier this morning, Her eyes staring deeply into mine.Her attention moving down to my lips and back. I couldn't take it anymore.I felt as if I were getting dizzy. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself leaning towords her.Pretty soon our faces were only inches apart. My mind was racing.All these thoughts were going through my mind and pretty soon came all the negative thoughts. What if this isn't what Miley wanted. What if she gets freaked out by me. What the hell am I doing I can't do this. So I recover quickly by leaning towords the left and placing a soft kiss on her check. "Thanks for tonight.." I reply shyly quickly pulling back. I look up at her and she has a look of confusion on her face. I'm not quite sure why so I just jump out of her car quickly leaving her behind. I walk towords her door not bothering to wait for her. I've been in her house so many times it feels like home to me so I just let myself in and run upstairs to her room. Once I reach her room I stop to take a deep breath trying to compose myself before Miley comes up. A few seconds later I hear Miley approach the room slowly.I look up to see her standing at the door shifting akwardly as though she is a stranger in her own room. I make eye contact with her but quickly look at the floor when I see the look she is giving me. Its a mixture of hurt,anger,and confusion. We both stand there in silence for what seems like forever until she finnaly breaks the silence.

"You know I'm really tired also so do you just wanna skip the movie and go to bed." she speaks softly placing her keys down on her dresser.

I nod my head slowly as she walks past me climbing into bed. I stand there for a few minutes staring at the wall before I follow getting in bed beside her. I lay as far as possible from her and face my back towords her uncomfortably.Suddenly I'm not tired anymore. I can't sleep after what just happened ecspecially having Miley right beside me.I listen to her steady breathing for awhile hoping it would calm me down enough to where I could sleep but the more and more I listened to her breathing, the worse and worse the feeling in my stomach got.Soon I found myself fighting back tears.I bit down on my lip hard as tears began to spill down my face.I hope to god Miley is asleep by now and dosn't notice.I let out a soft sob burrying my head in her pillow hopping to stiffle the noise.

"Micky?" guess it didn't work. I feel her soft hands wrap around my waist and her warm body press up against mine. "Micky are you ok?" she whispers pressing her lips up against my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine.." I choke out hopping she'd believe me. I hear her sigh softly and her grip tightens around my waist. I feel her lean foword slightly and she presses her lips against my forehead giving me a soft kiss before pulling back and whispering in my ear "I love you." Her grip lossens when I shift to turn towords her. "I love you to." I whisper staring up at her with a tear stained face.She leans in giving me another kiss on my forehead .When she pulls back she dosn't say anything.Just smiles sweetly, stretches out on her back, takes my hand , and pulls me down on top of her.I rest my head on her chest,wrapping my arms around her, taking in shaky breaths.I'm still really confused as to where me and Miley stand.Just a second ago she seemed pissed off at me and now...my mind begins to race again and I sit up slightly giving her a confused look.I open my mouth to speak but she places a finger on my lips before I can get a word out.

"We'll talk in the morning alright.Your tired get some sleep." she replys softly but sternly.I lay back down in her arms allowing myself to get comfortable.Listening to her steady breathing once again I begin to relax more snuggling in closer to her my eyes drift shut and soon I am asleep

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you think?This chapter was kinda hard to write.Well hard to describe what happened that night cause everything was like weird and confusing lol but hope you guys enjoyed it.The ending was kinda blah I didn't know the right way to end this chapter. Its kinda hard to describe your life in a story /.Well like I said I'm gonna be out of state for a week but when I get back I'm gonna be updating more alright!The last couple chapters I havn't been happy with.Its getting more difficult to describe these situationsso just bare with me.Thanks again guys!Be sure to review**


	11. Heartbeat

**OMG guys I'm so sorry I let myself forget about this.I said I'd update more when I got back from my trip and well..that was like almost almost 2 months ago lol.I've just been so busy with everything.I actually remembered about the story on my birthday though but I didn't update cause I was out with friends.I did however make a mental note to update and something reminded me to do it tonight again I'm super sorry.I would promise to make it up by updating more but lord knows if I can keep that but I'm trying guys I promise I really on how late it is when I get this chapter up I may go ahead and post two 2night or promises I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hope I havn't lost any again I'm so sorry please continue to review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Miky..Miky..Mikayla!."

"Wha..?" I shoot up in bed clutching my chest tightly trying to catch my breath. I look to my right to see a very concerned Miley staring back at me.

"Are you ok..?" she reaches towords me slowly as if she's afraid she'll hurt me. I tense up at first when her soft fingers begin to work their way across my back but soon relax into her comforting touch and allow her to draw circles on my back slowly untill my breathing is controlled. "Hey...' she says softly pushing a straind of hair out of my face."Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." I reply shakily. "I'm cool..guess I had a bad dream..." I give her a weak smile hoping to reasure her.

"Ok.." she nods slowly not looking entirely convinced. I gave her another smile averting my eys from her questioning a moment of akward silence I feel the bed shift as she lays back down in bed.I feel her hand on my shoulder softly guiding me to lay down with her.I findd myself fidgting nervously as we lay though my eyes were everywhere but her direction I still could feel her eyes boring holes through my I was saved by her phone ringing before I had to answer any questions as to what my dream was about.

"Its to early for calls.." she groans leaning over me to get her phone off the dresser beside me.I suck in sharp shaky breath and slam my eyes shut when I feel her chest push onto mine as she leans closer to reach.I bite my lip holding in a moan as she applys more and more pressure to reach her mind was going out of control so I was pretty thankful when she pulled back to her side of the bed to answer the phone.

"Ugh..Lilly what do you want its early?" she snaps into the phone causing me to smirk was Lilly calling?I rolled my eyes as I continued to listen to the conversation."I'm with Mikayla...She stayed the night...Oh you did?...Ok I guess thats cool..Alright I'll ask her...Ok bye."

"So..what did she want?" I ask sitting up next to her not really that interested as to what Lilly had to say.

"She heard I got my licenes..I was hoping to keep that from her as long as possible." she sighs causing me to giggle. "Anyway so she wants me to take her shopping..of she asked if you wanted to come." I groan falling back on the bed.I really hated spending time with her at school was bad enough but spending an entire day shopping with her..that would be torture. "Please come Mickey..please." she pouts looking at me with her big choclate eyes.

"Ok ok I'll come..only for you though." I sigh getting out of bed searching for my phone.

"Thank you thank you thank you." she giggles jumping up out of bed wrapping her arms around my waist from behind."Your the best friend ever." I smile weakily as she places a kiss on my cheek before heading off to take a shower.

"Yeah..I'm a great friend..a friend...just a friend and nothing more." I whisper to I really hated feeling like couldn't things be easier.

An hour later me and Miley were ready to car ride over to Lilly's was mostly now and then Miley would attempt to start a conversation but I was to destracted to hold it for enough I found myself grateful when Lilly got in the car with us. She talked so damn much I wouldn't have to worry about any akward conversations between me and whole way to the mall I said stared out the window and tuned out the annoying voice of Lilly.A few minutes later I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Lilly's car door we here.I sighed hopping out of the car slowly following behind them. I really didn't feel like socializing with either one of them today. I was to distracted by the dream I had earlier I kinda wanted to just be alone right Miley had other plans.

"Hey you.." I feel her arm loop between mine as she leans into me smiling softly."Ya ok love?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I give her a confindent smile hopping that would be enough to convince studies my face for a moment looking for a sign that I was I'm a pretty damn good when it comes to hiding my feelings.

"Good." she exclaims giving me that award winning smile that makes me melt everytime I see it.

The more time we spent at the mall the more I seemed to loosen up. Aside from the fact that Lilly was being her extremly annoying self I was still having a good time with Lilly would say something that made her sound totally idiotic me and Miley would turn and give each other this knowing didn't have to say anything just look at each other before dying laughing leaving a confused Lilly out of the continued on for most of the day but eventually we began to tire and decided to call it a day. The car ride home was once again silent but it wasn't an akward silence like the ride before. It was a good silence. I found myself smiling most of the way home and when I looked over at Miley I noticed a small smile on her face our moment was ruined by Lilly proposing the idea we spend the night at her house instead of going home.I was about to protest when Miley chimmed in with a "Sure sounds fun". I looked over at her with a questioning began to chuckle as a glared at her."Oh come on it could be fun." she whispered wiggling her eyebrows seductivley towords ok.I began to cares if I hated Lilly I had to much fun with Miley today.I didn't want it to end quite yet. A few minutes later we were at Lilly's house settling into her basement.

"Ok I gotta check my myspace come on." Lilly yelled to us as she turned the corner into the computer and Miley glanced at each other both with an annoyed expression on our face.

"Come on the queen awaits us my dear." Miley chuckles following Lilly into the computer room. When I walk in I notice there was only two which Lilly had already claimed in front of the computer the other to the left of her which Miley was sitting I'm sitting in the floor..I sigh starting to squat down on the floor.

"What are you doing silly?"

I look up to see an amused look on Miley's face. "I'm sitting down..?" I reply confused

"Well you can sit with me darling theres plenty of room." she smiles scooting over in the chair so there was enough room for me to sit. I get up moving towords her chair to sit with her.I sit down closer towords the edge of the chair while Miley was scooted towords the back slightly positioned behind me. Suddenly I feel two arms snake around my waist pulling me close to a warm body and then I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder."This is a kodak moment." she smiles giggling into my neck as I make a fake immitation of a camera taking a picture. I try to focus on what Lilly is babbling on about..something about some guy named..brad..chad?I don't really know I can't seem to focus on anything but the brunette holding me close to her. Every now and then she'll look away from the screen and move her head to were its laying on my back before she moves back to resting her chin on my I feel a blast of cool air on my neck causing me shudder giggles at the reaction it has on me and begins to blow more cool air on the back of my neck. My god if Lilly wasn't here right now I might have a little bit of trouble restraining myself from kissing Miley. My thoughts were broken when I hear her start to talk.

"Is that your heart?" I look back at her confused and she cocks her eyebrow at me smiling.

Oh shit was my heart beating to quickly?Could she feel my heartbeat quicken as an affect of her being this close to me.

"Oh wait.." she begins reaching up towords her chest. "I think its me." she giggles pulling my hand towords her chest to feel."See.."

"Yeah.."I smile brightly hoping that maybe I had the same affect on her as she did on me.

"Guess you just do that to me love." she giggles putting her arms back around me laying her head on my back again.

Believe me so do you...so do you. I sigh focusing back on the screen. While I loved the feeling of being this close to Miley I still hated the feeling of not knowing where we all was pretty damn confusing. To my dissapointment my thoughts were interupted by Miley pulling her hands back and getting up switching seats with I missed the conversation were Miley decided to check her myspace comes over and sits down next to me laying her head on my the hell...? I tense up not liking the feeling of Lilly attempting to reinact what Miley had just done. I shifted slightly causing Lilly to pull her head back up. "Apparently I make a good pillow.." I giggled slightly annoyed when Lilly placed her head back on my looks over at me and smiles giving me a wink."You really like so warm and comfy.I'm gonna wind up spooing with you tonight" I begin to blush and forget totally about the fact that Lilly is still leaning against me.I didn't really care about that that mattered was these feelings of confusion were tough and sometimes painful they were also wonderful and worth every was worth every minute of my time. I loved Miley Stewart and at that moment I was determined to find out whether she loved me to or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there it is you it took so long for that chapter to be posted.I hope it was worth the waiting.I really am gonna try to do the whole keeping up with this story but I'm not making anymore promises on anything since I can't seem to keep them. But yeah we have a long weekend coming up for thanksgiving and Christmas break is coming soon so expect some more updates during that time. Once again I'd like to apologize for the wait and thank you guys so much for reading this story.I really appreciate it. Remember I love reviews so if ya want to keep the updates coming give me some! =]**


	12. Jealousy

**Oh my goodness you guys I'm so sorry for the wait!I feel super here I am Christmas night slaving away to finish this chapter...haha just kidding actually I thought since I had the day off I'd give you guys a well overdue new chapter!I hope this chapter was worth the wait!The last few chapters have been really rushed so I'm trying to take my time on this again I'm super sorry and I hope you guys all enjoyed your Christmas!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last few weeks of summer flew by so fast and before I knew it I was back at Seaview High School about to start my sophomore year. Unlike last year I walked into school my first day feeling much more confident. The only thing I was nervous about was seeing Miley of course. Although we spent most of our summer together I haven't seen her in almost two weeks since she was out of state visiting some family. We were able to text a few times and talk on the phone once but other then that I'd hardly talked to her at all.I couldn't wait to see her.

"Yo Micky!"

"Oliver!" I smile running towards my best friend. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in so long!" I giggle as he lifts me up in the air squeezing me tight. "Oh jeez I don't think I can breath."

"Oh sorry." he blushes placing me back down on the ground. "I've just missed you so much. I mean your my best friend and I hung out with you like 6 times this summer. Whats up with that?"

"I know I'm sorry I missed you to. I've just been really busy ya know." I smile apologetically towards him

"Don't worry about it Mik ya know I can never be mad at you." he smiles giving me another quick he pulls back I notice him give a nod to someone behind I have a chance to turn around I feel myself being pulled back into a warm body.

"Miss me beautiful?" she whispers softly into my ear with her husky voice I find oh so irresistible.

"Of course." I smile leaning back closer into her body. I feel her grip tighten around my waist and her breath tickle my ear.

"Well good cause I thought of you everyday I was gone." she giggles placing a soft kiss on my shoulder the my cheek before releasing her grip so I can turn around and look at her. We stand there for a few minutes smiling at each other like idiots before Oliver interrupts.

"So Milez no love for me?"

"Of course come here Oliver." she giggles brushing past me to give him a hug. "Lookin good Oken."

"Oh I know." he replys causing both me and Miley to giggle.

"Well come on my loves we're gonna be late for class!" Miley smiles walking back over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Milez but isn't your home room that way?" Oliver says almost sounded a bit mad.

"Well yes it is that way Oliver but I thought I'd walk Micky over here to her class...anything wrong with that?" she looks over at him smirking slightly before lacing our hands together.

"No..nothing wrong with that." Oliver grumbled looking away.

Ok that was akward...Were they just fighting over me? I look over at Miley to see her with a proud grin plastered on her however had a glum look on his face. I reached my hand out and taped Oliver lightly just so he'd look at he looked up I gave him a weak smile hoping to cheer him up. He gave me one back the best he could but I could tell it was forced.I knew him all to well and something was defiantly bothering him. I looked back down towards the ground sighing heavily. I wish I knew what was up with him.

"Something up darling?' Miley interrupts whispering in my ear so Oliver couldn't hear.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply looking up at her to see a worried look plastered to her face.I smile hoping to reassure her but I can tell she's still worried about my sudden change of mood. Usually I'm more than happy to let Miley hold my hand and be all touchy feely with me but once we reach my home room I find myself relieved when she lets go of my hand. I just needed time to think and having Miley touching me or even being around me wasn't helping me clear my head at all. I felt bad when she left to go to her home room. I'm pretty sure she knew something was up when I quickly told her goodbye without even giving her a hug or anything. I sigh heavily as I take my seat next to Oliver. Great now I gotta deal with his sudden mood swing.

"Oliver...?" I manage to choke out after minutes of an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah?" he snaps back not bothering to turn towards me.

"Would you please tell me whats wrong?And don't bother telling me nothing cause I know something is. You were fine just 10 minutes ago and suddenly your acting pissed at me and I have no clue what I did."

"You didn't do anything." he mumbles still not facing me.

"..ok if I didn't do anything wrong then....is it Miley?" I ask already knowing the answer. "It is her isn't it?What the hell did she do to you Oliver?" I snap suddenly becoming defensive.

"She took you from me!There ya happy!?" he shouts turning to face me I notice other people starting to stare but I don't care.I'm to angry to focus on anything but what Oliver was saying.

"What do you mean she took me from you?I'm not property Oliver!"

"I know your not thats not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I shout becoming more angry

"I mean I'm just tired of you two always hanging around each other. I didn't mind it at first but its becoming to much. Mikayla I see the way she looks at you and you look at her the same always touching and hugging and holding hands. She's constantly kissing you and cuddling up to you I'm not blind Mikayla I know whats going on!" he lowers his voice before whispering the last part. "Your in love with her aren't you?" His eyes stare into mine with so much intensity I have to look away to stop myself from crying.

I can't think of anything to say. I can't believe he just said all that. Was I really that obvious? And I know all this might be a bit of a shock to Oliver but why is he so mad about this.

"Look Oliver.." I manage to say after a few minutes of just staring at the ground. "Now is not the right time to talk about this."

"Well when is?" he whispers dangerously low

"After school...come to my house..we'll talk then." I mumble shifting my focus back towards the floor.

"Fine." he replys stiffly before turning back towards the front.

God what do I do?Should I just come clean. I mean he's my best friend he should understand and support me...but what if he doesn' I should just lie to him. Tell him that me and Miley just had a close relationship but nothing more. Would he even believe that? He already seems pretty damn convinced that I'm in love with her. I was relieved to hear the bell ring so I could get the hell away from Oliver for now atleast.I entered my next class and sat down towards the back placing my head on my desk. I wasn't in the mood to learn anything I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. After several minutes of hearing my teacher go on and on about rules and class expectations I had finally made up my mind. Tonight I'd tell Oliver the truth. I hoped that was the right thing to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there it is!Hope you guys enjoyed!Be sure to review.I love you all!**


	13. AN

**Ok guys I'm so sorry but something is wrong with fanfiction or atleast it is for me.I tried to post my new chapter twice last night and once just a few minutes ago but for some reason when I post it words are missing from my it cuts sentences and random words out and the story just makes no since.I have no clue whats going on.I'm gonna have to just go to the library tommrow and post the new chapter on my once again for all the confusion.I know some of you guys subscribe to my story and you were probably confused when it said there was an update but then you checked it and it was my chapter will be up tommrow with no problem what so for your patience and understanding.**


	14. The truth

**God guys I'm so sorry about everything. I have no clue whats going on with my story. My updates wern't working and when I looked back at my story I noticed that all the previous chapters are freaked up to. Hopefully this chapter works. I'll try to fix the other ones later. Once again I'm so sorry. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To my unpleasant suprise the day flew by really fast. Nothing really intesting happened. My classes were ok.I had 3rd block with Oliver but unfortunatly had no classes with Miley. We didn't even have lunch together. It was weird going from last year being attached to her all day and now I don't even pass her by in the hall. I knew we'd work something out. When the bell rung I went out to the court yard to meet Oliver. We'd decided 3rd block that he'd ride home with me so we could talk about Miley. I had been a nervous reck all day constantly changing my mind about telling Oliver the truth. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Miley sneak up behind me tackling me from behind in a fierce hug.

"Micky!" she exclaimed squeezing me so tight I could hardly move to turn around and face her.

"..hey.. .oof...miley." I manage to choke out giving up on prying her off my back. Since I'm not able to hug her back I just rub her arm with my free arm to let her know I'm happy to see her to. After a few seconds she lets go of me after placing a quick kiss on my cheek like she usually does when she greets me.

"I'm so bummed we don't have any classes together this semester. What ever will I do without my micky." she pouts giving me an adorable look I just can't help but smile at.

"I know" I sigh grabbing one of her hands rubbing my thumb across it lightly. "I'm sad to...but hey we'll still see each other before school and after..and theres still break. And of course we'll hang out on the weekends." I begin to bable suddenly becoming very depressed over the thought of seeing so little of Miley."I mean its not like we're gonna...grow apart." I mutter the last part casting my eyes towards the ground trying to hide the pain from Miley.

"Hey" she whispers pushing my head up so I was eye level with her. "Of course we're not gonna grow apart. Do you honestly think I'd let that happen?"

"..no." I sighed shaking my head.I knew she was right but still I couldn't help but shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.I was so distracted by all my negative thoughts that I didn't even hear Oliver come up to the two of us.I'm guessing Miley didn't either because she was still holding my hand when we heard Oliver clear his throat obviously annoyed with the display of affection between us."Oh hey Oliver." I smile weakly at him dropping Miley's hand instantly slightly jerking away from her.I was so worried about not making Oliver mad that it took me awhile to notice the hurt look on Miley's face. I finnally did but I didn't know what to do other than avoid eye contact with her and focus my attention back on Oliver.

"Am I still going home with you Mikayla or do you already have other plans." he said the last part bitterly staring at Miley. I don't think Miley was paying much attention though. She to looked lost in her thoughts so I thought I'd take this opportunity to leave.

"Umm yeah of course your still coming home with me I was just telling Miley goodbye." I say turning around to meet a confused looking Miley.

"You where..?"she asked cocking an eyebrow at me. If this wasn't such an uncomfortable situation I totally would have found her expression completly adorable...hell who am I kidding I still found it adorable.

"Umm..yeah I was.I gotta go. Me and Oliver have something to take care of...I'll call you later?"

"Yeah.. talk to you later Mik." she says slowly giving me a wtf look. She looked over at Oliver and he looked away focusing his attention somewhere off in the distance. Then she looked back at me cautiously and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the cheek."Bye Mikayla." she said quickly before walking off.

"Bye.." I whisper knowing she didn't hear me.I really hope Miley isn't mad at me.I wasn't trying to ditch her its just this whole thing with Oliver is just so damn complicated and akward I didn't know what else to say to her.I sighed figuring I could just call her later and explain..well of course not explain everything like the part about me telling Oliver my secret...I'd just say me and Oliver were having problems and are trying to work them out..that wasn't a complete lie."Come on Oliver lets go." I sigh heading off towards my moms car not even bothering to check and see if he was following behind. The car ride home was nice and akward. I hated the tension between us. Me and him have never ever had a serious problem with the other one so I didn't really know what to expect when I got to my place. Once we did get there we decided it would be best if we went down to the beach to talk. It was only a 5 minute walk there from my house and we thought it'd be best just incase one of my parents over heard us.

"So.." I slowly say breaking the uncomfortable silence between us as we walk down the beach. It wasn't really that crowded today and I was thankful for that. Who knows me and Oliver might start going at each others throats.I don't want everyone on the beach to know my fucking secret. Hell I wasn't even sure I wanted Oliver to know. Mikayla stop that your going to tell him the truth.

"Yeah.."Oliver replys shuffling his feet nervously as we come to a stop before sitting down under a palm tree neither one of us making any move to start this ... its my secret I guess I should be the one to talk first. Before I have a chance to open my mouth Oliver's lips are pressed against mine. Oh My God is he kissing me!! Eww he is what the hell.I lightly push him back not wanting to hurt his feelings."Sorry I just had to do that." he muttered blushing lightly looking away

"Right...'I say not really knowing what else to say.I mean what was I supposed to say my best friend just kissed me.I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't love him like that. He 's always been like a brother to me and nothing more..plus my hearts in a different place."Oliver.."I sigh forcing him to look at me. "Look I don't want to hurt your feelings but...I don't love you like that....ya know." He shook his head chuckling lightly turning his focus back towards the ocean.

"Don't worry I didn't get my hopes up to high.I didn't expect you to say you loved me more than just a friend..I just thought you deserved to know how I feel.I've never been able to keep a secret from you Micky."

"Oliver I do love you.I love you more than you can imagine but that love is like the love I would have towards a brother. Thats what I've always thought of you as Oliver my caring protective brother...and nothing more." I say cautiously trying to do my best to not hurt his feelings. "Even after what just happened, and after all the feelings you've had for me..do you think we can just pretend like it didn't happen and go back to being best friends?" I look at him hopefully. I really could forgive and forget all that had just happend.I just hoped he could do the same. Ya know fall out of love with me.

"Of course we can Mik I'd never wanna lose you as a friend." he gives me a genuine smile before pulling me in a tight hug. When he pulls back I notice his smile has faded and he's looking at me with a rather serious look in his eyes. "I do have to ask you one more question though." oh no here it 's gonna ask me if I love Miley.

"...yeah?" I choke out feeling my eyes begin to water knowing what was coming next.

"Are you in love with someone else?" he asks not mentioning her name at first

"yes.." I nod bitting my lip nervously

"Is that someone...Miley?" I'm suprised to hear Olivers voice so weak as he asks the next question.

"....yes..." I mutter a single tear rolling down my face.I can't look at him anymore at the fear of seeing disaproval and hurt in his eyes.

"..how long?"

"honestly...I think I knew when I met her." I choke out trying to stiffle a sob.I was suprised to feel Oliver place a hand on my shoulder rubbing it reasuringly.I look up at him through teary eyes to see him with a smile on his face.

"Its ok Mikayla." I chuckle bitterly when I hear him say that. How could he possibly find this ok.

"Really?" I ask eyeing him cautiously

"Yes it is.I'm not mad and I'm not hurt...I'm just worried." he sighs looking down at his hands playing with them something he did when he was nervous.

"Worried about what?" I ask confused at what he was saying

"Micky look...I know Miley cares about you and I know she's affectionate towards you but.."

"but what?" I snap becoming impatinate

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

I sigh looking down at the course that thoughts crossed my fucking mind. All of the time I find myself sick to my stomach thinking about that rejection from her.

"Micky theres something you need to know about Miley." he says hesitantly grabbing my shoulders firmley forcing me to look him dead in the eyes. "You know I'm not one to believe gossip but when I hear it from the source itself.."

"What gossip?!" I snap growing worried

"The other day I was hanging out with Jackson and Cooper when he told me something...something big...."he trails off when he notices my eyes beginning to water he stops but I nod at him to continue "..when Miley turned 16 she threw a party..you weren't able to come because you were..ya know on the there was alcohol party and Miley had one to many shots." I remember Miley telling me she had a little alcohol at her party but she failed to mention her taking one to many shots.I nod again for him to continue. "Well her and Cooper were dancing and one thing led to another and...Micky I think you know how this story ends." I look at him with shock and pain evident in my eyes and even though I don't want to hear him say it I find my self shouting bitterly at him "Say it Oliver."

"...Micky...they...had sex." The words felt like a dager to my heart.I felt like all the air had left my body and I was finding it impossible to breath.I couldn't take this.I didn't want to be around Oliver or anyone for that matter so I stood up quickly muttering "I gotta go." before darting off down the beach crying. I ran as hard as I could trying to get as far away from everything as possible. I ran till it felt like my legs were on fire and like I would vomit at any minute.I continued to run ignoring the pain shooting through my body untill I finnally collapsed on the sand sobbing uncontrobly.I lay there for a few minutes crying before turning over on my stomach and throwing up what little I had eaten that day. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why would she do that? How could she do that. After a few more minutes of crying I felt a drop of rain hit my another and another and soon it was pouring."Perfect!" I shout out to no one laughing bitterly.I sat there for a moment allowing myself to get drenched before I decided to get up and run some more.I needed to be farther away. I just wanted to run as far as I could.I got a few steps before I began to feel dizzy. I ignored the light headed feeling and continued to run but it wouldn't go away. My head was pounding and everything around me was blurring. I collapsed in the sand once again trying to gain my breath. The rain was beating down on me harder and harder and the pain in my head just wouldn't go away. I felt my body go limp and my vision go black and the last thing I remember doing was throwing up again before passing out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh snap now wasn't that an intresting twist.I told you my life was dramatic. Ya know what the funny thing is.I thought I'd try updating this story to get my mind off things and this chapter was one shittest things I went through in my entire life. Well whatever atleast I'm feeling sleepy now. I hope you guys enjoyed please please please don't forget to long as nothing screws up again I'll be trying to update more.**


	15. Authors Note

Ok so its come to my attention that somethings messed up on my what it is but the words are missing in some parts and everytime I try to upload a new chapter it uploads with half the words taken out sooooo I'm gonna reload the entire put a new chapter why its taken me so long to update.I've had a new chapter ready for like 4 months but everytime I try to upload it its all messed up and now I'm getting messages saying my entire story is messed up so I'm gonna reload that I have more time on my hands since I just graduated high school I hope you guys are still interested in reading this within the next couple days this story is going to be deleted and I'll upload it again with the other chapters fixed and with a new chapter.


End file.
